steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MarySP/Czas na odrodzenie ODC1
wstęp od autora Przyżekałam sobie, że nie wrócę do Bursztynów i ich życia, lecz zauważyłam dużo nowych wątków które przydąłoby się rozwiązać. Nie będą to neutralni. Będzie to osobna seria skupiająca się na czymś innym lecz edą pojawiać się tam starzy bohaterowie. Myślę, że fani (jeśli jeszcze nie umarli) ucieszą się. Nie będę regularnie wrzucać tej serii bo mam teraz dość trudny czas z nauką itp... ale będę się sytarać mniej więcej co tydzień. SPOILERY apropo amberytów gdzieś tak wyczytałam. Jeśli to mit, to uznajcie to za moją fikcję oraz magię w tam tym świecie. Orginalność to bardzo ważna rzecz jeśli chcesz zacząć serię. Fabuła Czas na odrodzenie “Czytając kroniki matki znalazłam wzmiankę o amberytach, czyli o czymś co przypomina bursztyn ale ma zmieniony kolor i niższą wartość. Tworzy się to poprzez zgniatanie kamienia bursztynu. Już po pierwszej wzmiance wciągnęło mnie więc przeprowadziłam eksperymenty na odłamkach moich sióstr, które znalazłam na polu bitwy z rebelią. Kamienie zmieniły kolor oraz się zniekształciły ale nie tak bardzo, więc można by było już je zamknąć w bańce regeneracji żeby jeszcze doprowadzić do porządku ich fizyczną formę lecz tego na razie nie zrobię.” Wpis 86 Bursztyn Prawa Ręka -czy przygotowałyście już wszystko? BPR zapytała się współpracowników wchodząc do laboratorium -tak, tylko czy jesteś pewna, że mamy zrobić to z naszym najświętszym klejnotem? BPR popatrzyła się na odłamek klejnotu, którego zamierza wskrzesić -marzyłam o tym by z nią jeszcze porozmawiać nawet w innym wcieleniu. -jak tam chcesz siostro Rzekła naukowiec i wzięła kawałek kamienia. Po długim czasie “operowania” kamień wyglądał podobnie do tych eksperymentalnych zostało tylko wyregulować jej fizyczną formę za pomocą bańki. BPR była tak podekscytowana, że nawet musiała interweniować lewa strona. -co jest? Słyszałam, że robisz eksperymenty na kamieniu macierzystym -to nie eksperymenty to już jest pewne. Nasza matka znowu będzie żyć! BLR nie spodobał się pomysł siostry, po pierwsze tak jakby beszczeszczyła kamień ich matki a po drugie jeśli matka wróci to ona obejmie władzę a BLR uwielbia rządzić. -ale jeśli ona powstanie dostaniesz rangę w dół i w ogóle cała planeta. Staniemy się zastępcami, zastępcy spadną na pracowników a pracownicy na niższy szczebel i tak dalej. -jeszcze nie wiem czy będzie to w 100% matka, możliwe że nie będzie nic pamiętać BLR uspokoiło to trochę ale dalej była wroga co do decyzji siostry. -dobra rób co chcesz ale jeśli coś popsujesz oczekuj lat siedzenia w bańce. BLR wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami, zostawiając lekko roztrzęsioną BPR. Jednak po dłuższym przemyśleniu słów siostry Prawa wzięła się do roboty. Wzięła zniekształcony kamień do rąk i pełna nadziei utworzyła bańkę regeneracji, dzieło BPR aż promieniowało odcieniami zieleni i błękitu, widok był dla niej niezapomniany. -teraz zostało tylko czuwać BPR siadła na fotelu i przyglądała się dalej zjawisku co chwilę coś notując, nagle jej rozważania przerwała Zircon -puk puk… Jesteś może zajęta? Zapytała przybyszka zamykając drzwi -nie widziałam, że umiesz tworzyć turkusowe bańki które umią rozświetlić cały pokój Dodała po wejściu -no wiesz Zir, to jest wyjątkowa sprawa, nawet nie wiedziałam że się tak da.thumb|392px -to mogłybyśmy wyjść? Muszę czekać kilkanaście dni do ogłoszenia następnej misji BPR popatrzyła na bańkę potem na Zir -dobrze tylko zostawię tu kogoś by nadzorował bańkę Bursztyn podeszła do komputera i wysłała komuś wiadomość, po kilku minutach do pomieszczenia wszedł strażnik -jakby coś niepokojącego działo się z bańką wyślij mi wiadomość Strażnik salutował i stanął przy bańce, wpatrując się w Zircon -dobra kochana, możemy wyjść Zir wzięła BPR pod ramię i wleciała z budynku -to co tam robiłaś? BPR nie mogła utrzymać równowagi po szybkim locie Zir, w końcu jednak złapała oddech i zaczęła mówić -wolę na razie nie poruszać tego tematu, to tajemnica rządowa -skoro tajemnica i to rządowa, to nie będę się w to mieszać. Nie znam się na polityce Nastała chwilowa cisza którą postanowiła przerwać BPR -może powiesz mi co u ciebie? Na pewno dzieje się coś ciekawego na HomeWorld Zircon wzdrygnęła się -A no tak! Jednak Różowa Diament żyje i przyleciała do nas swoimi wielkimi nogami -serio? Wasz ukochany władca wrócił -tak! Wszyscy się tym jarają. Szkoda, że wasza matka nie powróci, czułybyśmy się wtedy tak samo wesołe BPR parsknęła cicho, żeby Zir się nie domyśliła -hej, waszą planetę napisała napadła rebelia -tak i co? -może matka zrobiła to co różowa BPR spoważniała -to niemożliwe widziałam jak ją rozbijają i mamy jej kawałki klejnotu -ale było wiele naocznych świadków morderstwa w tym Kolanko a i tak ona żyje! -a co z kamieniem? Przecież to dowód niepodważalny -ale my też dostaliśmy odłamki klejnotu naszej kochanej diament i co? Teraz wiemy, że to sztuczny kamień BPR próbowała przekonać jakoś Zircon do swojego zdania, lecz prawie każdy argument został podważony, BPR wiedziała o tym, że matka została zabita i mogła by raz a dobrze pokonać a Zir, mówiąc jej o badaniach i amberytach ale nie mogła, więc został jej ostatni sposób by się jakoś wykręcić z tej rozmowy (nie zdziwicie się jak powiem, że to sposób od BLR) -posłuchaj grudo BPR przerwała Zir -to nie HomeWorld, matka nie była diamentem, nie miała świty tylko dwie wspólniczki, ona by nie opuściła nas. Próbuje ci to cały czas powiedzieć ale ty tylko o tych swoich diamentach! Zir oddaliła się od swojej ukochanej -może na razie zostawię cię samą sobie, jakbyś mnie szukała będę u was w pałacyku Zircon odleciała po tym BPR wróciła do nadzorowania bańki. Notowała wszystko cokolwiek się działo, czy świeci, czy przestaje świecić, czy zmienia odcień a nawet czy go nie zmienia. Współpracownice sądziły, że ma obsesję no i raczej ją miała skoro nawet nie puszka przeprosić Zir, całe dnie spędzała na wpatrywaniu się w bańkę i robiąc notatki w międzyczasie. Na szczęście to wszystko ustało w jednym z najnormalniejszych dni. Nasza naukowiec notowała już po raz setny, że bańka zachowuje się normalnie, lecz w trakcie pisania ostatniego zdania nastała ciemność. Bańka pękła. BPR próbowała oświetlić pokój swoim klejnotem, zanim nawet zaczęła szukać kamienia, który tkwił w tej nieszczęsnej bańce, pokój zajaśniał światłem niebieskim. Promieniowanie było trzy razy mocniejsze od światła bańki. Przed BPR pojawiła się niska osóbka. Prawa widząc to tylko wybuchła śmiechem. Postacie BPR BLR Zircon Inne Bursztyny Matka Bursztynów (jako kamień) Amberyt Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Czas na odrodzenie